A Zora's Sexual Frustrations
by Cobaltic
Summary: An upset Ruto is in dismay after not seeing her "fiance" Link in over four years, especially when Zora's Domain begins to freeze over. Suddenly, she finds herself forcing herself into the arms of another...woman?  Ruto x Shiek/Zelda .


The ground beneath her was trembling.

Glancing around Zora's Fountain, Ruto was in shock. She was afraid, and panic overcame her. The water began to form waves that grew larger and larger by the second, and suddenly ice was beginning to form in random places in the lake. As she turned to run back inside Zora's Domain, the Zora princess tripped and was forced to crawl. Was it an earthquake? Earthquakes were unheard of in Hyrule. Volcanic eruptions were the worst natural disaster that Ruto had ever heard of, and its occurrences have only been because Ganon has ruled over Hyrule.

"Ruto! Darling, run! Get away from here!" Ruto's father was shouting, flailing his flippers. He was unable to move, and the cliff he was sitting on was beginning to crumble. From the corner of her eye Ruto noticed ice starting to crawl along the edges of the ground, creating a thin, glossy and almost invisible layer. Ruto knelt next to her father and cried into his robe. She felt that he was going to die here, and that feeling tore her apart. She never knew what the death of a loved one felt like, and now it was happening before her eyes. The experience was too real for her, and her mind began to go numb. There were so many emotions running through her-fear, shock, depression, and anxiety.

Her mind shut everything out, and when she tore herself away from her father she saw it. Ice was crawling over his scales, into his gills. His eyes began to tear, and he gave her one final smile, the smile a father gives to his child before he lets go of them. The smile that says, "Be safe" or "Take care of yourself". Ruto wiped her tears and kissed her father and ran towards the cliff in the domain. As she approached the cliff she realized that her lips were very cold, and this was because a thin layer of ice had formed. As she touched her own lips she noticed that it was not ice... It was something else. A sticky sort of substance, a very transparent, odourless and gooey sort of liquid. Ruto dived from the cliff and swam to the entrance to Lake Hylia. To her surprise, a person emerged before she was able to escape. She screamed, but the noise was not heard because it was underwater. She put all her strength into kicking the figure, but the unknown person simply grabbed both her legs and pulled Ruto into them. She saw nothing—her head was buried in someone's chest. She pounded her fists against them, but their body felt so strong... Almost like it was made of a type of iron.

Suddenly they had both emerged from the water, and Ruto's initial reaction was to clench her fists and punch the person. She did so while she kept her eyes closed. She felt herself being laid down onto the ground and she was punching nothing but air. She opened her eyes and saw someone that she had never seen before. The figure before her was almost tall, about 5 feet 6 inches, with a very muscular build. It appeared to be a man who was wearing a tight royal blue jumpsuit with bandages around his head and chest.

Initially Ruto thought the man was injured, but when he turned around she saw a symbol she recognized-one her father talked about. It was the Sheikah symbol. Her father told her that the Sheikahs were a group of people who served the royal family, and they were very reliable and strong people. Ruto was unaware that since Ganon began to rule Hyrule they still existed, but before her was evidence that she was wrong. The man had crimson red eyes that one would have nightmares about. The man glared at her-she thought that she felt pity in his eyes, but she wasn't able to tell, bandages covered the top of his head and his forehead, as well as the bottom part of his face. All that was visible was his eyes, his nose, and dark blonde messy bangs. The man approached her, and in a register that was nor deep nor high, he said, "Zora's Domain has been taken over by an evil source. This is most likely Ganon's doing. Unfortunately, it was not only the Domain that was affected".

The Sheikah gestured towards the lake, and Ruto noticed that there was no more water, only dry land. Ruto screamed-a high pitch screamed that echoed against the now clear land. The man closed his eyes and rested a hand on Ruto's shoulders. Ruto grabbed at his arm and felt iron under her fingertips. She tightened her grip on his forearm. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WATER? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FATHER AND THE OTHER ZORAS?" Her voice cracked, but panic and dread filled the atmosphere. She felt herself running out of air and images of the worst possible scenario began to fill her head. He saw her father, frozen to death, all of the domain frozen, and the same fate to the rest of the Zora clan. And she suddenly imagined that an earthquake swallowed them all, erasing the existence of Zoras from the face of Hyrule. The man knelt to her eye level, and his eyes held reassurance. "Do not worry, the Hero of Time will save the Zoras, as well as your Domain. Be patient, your father or friends are not suffering, they are simply frozen in time". Ruto looked down, ashamed of herself for showing herself in distraught in front of this foriegn man who just saved her life. After some time she managed to stand up.

"The Hero of Time? Do you mean Link?" She said the name in almost disgust. It had been four years since she had seen the man that was suppose to be her husband. He had saved her before, but where had he gone now? Apparently he disappeared-no one in Hyrule has seen him. From what she has heard, Ruto was the last person to speak to him. She looked at the man before her. A mature, strong and reliable person. Ruto did not care for marriage or any sort of formality at this point. He already knew who she was, and she had a vague idea of who he was.

Ruto only wanted comfort, someone to hold her, someone to show her a passion that she had never experienced before. She looked towards the laboratory on the edge of Lake Hylia, then back to the man. "What is your name?" She said, grabbing his hand. "Sheik," he said, raising an eyebrow at her gesture. She smiled. Sheik. She repeated it in her head, and realized that it brought her warmth. This man is her saviour, and now she plans on making him her first lover. She led him to the laboratory, and once there she opened the door ajar. "What are you-" Sheik began, but he was cut off when Ruto pushed him inside the laboratory. The old doctor was not home, and Ruto was desperate at this point. She had lost everything she had ever cared about-her father, her home, and her friends. Her mind had pushed everything out, and at this point all that she felt was the desire to be loved. All that she wanted was passion, a passion so deep that it can distract her from the chaos that has befallen her.

Sheik found himself stuck between the wall and Ruto's body. She pressed herself against him, and he felt her bare chest rub on the bandages that protected his chest. She brought her face close to his, and her cool, smooth scales rubbed against his exposed warm skin. Ruto's breathing quickened, and she felt her desperation in between her legs. She rubbed her crotch on his thigh, and brought her hands to his chest. The iron chest that had saved her moments before. She tore away at the bandages that had the Sheikah symbol drawn on them. "Ruto! S-Stop this!" Sheik said, his voice trembling but stern. He grabbed at one of her wrists, but her free hand grabbed at the bandages covering the bottom half of his face.

No.

Beneath the bravado of Sheik, was Princess Zelda. She couldn't let her identity be exposed now, and most definitely not in this situation, and not to Ruto. As much as she wanted to escape this, Zelda wanted the same passion Ruto did, and this was her opportunity. Her strength gave into her desire, and she was not able to fend Ruto off.

When felt her bandages slip from her face, she pursed her lips and closed her eyes. When she opened them shortly after, she saw a shocked but intrigued Ruto. A playful smile crept onto Ruto's face, and Ruto tore the bandages off the top of her head as well. A clump of blonde hair unravelled itself, and curls fell to Zelda's shoulders. Impa had forced her to cut her hair when she became a Sheikah, but Zelda decided that as long as she was in disguise it would be unnoticeable. Ruto brought her hand to the back of Zelda's head and clenched a fistful of hair in her hand. She pulled Zelda's head back, rough but intimate. "So you are not a man that I have longed for... Since I'm all worked up, I might as well put you to good use though," Ruto said, in a hushed whisper. Zelda was shocked to hear someone speak to her in such a manner. As a member of the royal family, no one had dared address her this way. But under these circumstances, she didn't care, and most importantly it had turned her on, and made some part of her want Ruto desperately.

Ruto pushed Zelda against the wall, and forced herself on her. She tore away at the jumpsuit she was wearing, and heard loud thuds on the ground as she tossed away pieces of her clothing. Zelda blushed as she felt herself becoming exposed. Her armour was being torn apart from her, and she was never been exposed to a person before. No one had seen her naked, let alone near nakedness. Her identity had been exposed, and now her body is. For the first time she's giving herself away, and the same goes for Ruto. She realized that this will truly be a learning experience for both ladies. Zelda couldn't take it anymore—she felt useless standing there as Ruto was tearing away at her clothes and teasing her.

Zelda put one hand on Ruto's waist, and the other on her face, and she turned and pushed her against the wall. A moan escaped Ruto's lips, and her breathing became heavier. Zelda planted kisses on Ruto's neck, and once she reached her mouth she slid her tongue inside of it. Zelda had never been with anyone before, and she never imagined she would be with a person who had a different anatomy than she did. The body of a Zora was unknown to her, and she was excited to experiment with it. She felt Ruto's excitement as well in her kisses. Ruto's tongue played with Zelda's. She twirled it around hers and circled her lips. She felt the top of her jaw and slid it over Zelda's tongue. Then they parted for a moment to catch a breath and Ruto bit Zelda's bottom lip. Zelda took a sharp breath and her hand dropped from Ruto's waist to her own crotch. She longed to be touched there, and now she will get what she always wanted. Ruto kissed Zelda's neck, and she began to kneel before her.

She laid a trail of kisses from the bottom of her chin down her neck, around her collarbones, and to her chest. While she played with one of her breasts she kissed another, and her tongue formed circles around the nipple. She felt Zelda's nipple go hard under her tongue, and Ruto smiled. Her body was embracing this new pleasurable experience. Ruto continued her trail of kisses—and at this point tiny licks and bites—down Zelda's body. She noticed Zelda's hand was on her crotch, and Ruto grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles, and led her hand to her own breast. Zelda felt Ruto's cool skin again, only this time it was her breast and the scales here were much thinner and softer.

She squeezed and felt her breast in the palm of her hands while Ruto began to pleasure her between her legs. A patch of hair that was unknown to Ruto covered Zelda's crotch. Ruto caressed the hair with her fingertips, then she continued to her vagina. Ruto spread Zelda's legs a little more, enough to make room for her face under her crotch, and she began to lick her, and taste her essence. Once Ruto's tongue entered her, Zelda tightened her squeeze on Ruto's breasts and let out a loud and desperate moan. This is what she had longed for. Ruto's tongue slipped into her with ease, and Zelda's discharge was so sweet in her mouth. She licked her everywhere imaginable in her crotch, and sucked her essence.

Zelda began to cringe, and her mind and body were set on fire. A heat overcame her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her mouth was suddenly wet, and Ruto's touches and kisses were more vivid and stronger in her mind. Her legs were trembling and her moans became louder, echoing throughout the laboratory and they were most likely heard on Lake Hylia. Zelda grabbed at her own breast and squeezed it, her heartbeat thudding in her ears, and her exposed body on fire. Her nipples were hard and wet from Ruto's saliva, and Ruto was bringing so much pleasure into her she was having trouble handling it. Zelda realized that this was her orgasming, for the first time, and it was big.

All the desperation and sexual frustration she had held back for the past few years was being satisfied. Ruto's own vagina longed for the attention that she was giving Zelda, and without warning Ruto bit a part of Zelda, and she yelled. It was a pain Zelda had never experienced before, a sort of pain that made her want more, that she enjoyed. Zelda looked down at Ruto, and they exchanged glances of desire. Ruto stood up and kissed Zelda, sharing her essence and sweetness with her.

Zelda led Ruto to a table that was nearby and she pushed Ruto onto it. Ruto let out a quiet moan, and quickly Zelda spread her legs. Her hands found Ruto's breasts and her mouth was already against Ruto's vagina. Zelda tried to use the same technique Ruto had when she was pleasuring her, but it was difficult to replicate it exactly. Instead, Zelda let her body guide her. Her mouth began licking over Ruto's wet crotch. Ruto didn't have any pubic hair which made things easier for her, so she took advtange of it. Zelda let her tongue explore all the crevices and parts of Ruto's vagina, and once she found and entrance to Ruto, her tongue gladly entered it. Zelda shoved her tongue inside of Ruto, and Ruto moaned.

The moans of pleasure filled the air, and it was as if the women were in a completely different universe. Ruto grabbed Zelda's head and pushed it into her crotch, forcing her to swallow all of her essence, and to continue to put her tongue inside of her. When Zelda's mouth was full of Ruto's discharge, she swallowed it and licked the corners of her lips. Then she kissed Ruto's vagina, and made a trail of her own kissed up Ruto's body. She kissed her breasts, her nipples, and once she reached her face she exchanged Ruto's essence for her saliva.

Pleased with themselves, they continued to explore each other's body on the table. Eventually they tired themselves out, and their mouths and faces were sore from moving so much. They laid next to each other, Ruto half laying on Zelda's body.

In the midst of chaos and destruction, the ladies were able to find pleasure and wild desire in one another. Pleased with themselves, they fell asleep.


End file.
